The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A system-on-chip (SOC) typically includes a processor and memory to process data. SOCs may be used to process data in many devices. For example, SOCs may be used to process data in storage devices including hard disk drives (HDDs), optical disc drives, and solid-state disks. Additionally, SOCs may be used to process data in communication devices including smartphones, routers, network switches, and so on.
Referring now to FIG. 1, a HDD 100 includes a hard disk controller (HDC) SOC 102, a plurality of read/write heads 104, and a magnetic medium 106. The HDC SOC 102 controls the operation of the HDD 100. The read/write heads 104 read/write data on the magnetic medium 106. The HDC SOC 102 includes a processor 108, memory 110, and a read/write channel module (generally referred to as read channel module) 112. The processor 108 processes data related to the HDD 100. The processor 108 uses memory 110 to process the data. The read channel module 112 reads and writes data on the magnetic medium 106 using read/write heads 104. The read channel module 112 may encode and modulate data to be written on the magnetic medium 106 and may demodulate and decode data read form the magnetic medium 106. The read channel module 112 may also perform error-correction on read data.
Referring now to FIG. 2, a communication device 200 includes a SOC 202 to control the operation of the communication device 200. The communication device 200 may also include one or more antennas 204 if the communication device 200 is a wireless communication device. The SOC 202 includes a processor 206, memory 208, and a communication module 210. The processor 206 processes data related to the communication device 200. The processor 206 uses memory 208 to process the data. The communication module 210 includes a transmitter module 212 to transmit data and a receiver module 214 to receive data. The communication module 210 may encode and modulate data to be transmitted and may demodulate and decode received data. The communication module 210 may also perform error-correction on received data.